After The Eagles
by Majestic Big Biscuit
Summary: What happened after the eagles flew away and the credits started rolling? Bagginshield happened (that's my way of saying I got feels after watching The Hobbit for the millionth time) One-shot, Bagginshield


**I accidentally Bagginshield again. This started out being about Fili and Kili but then feels got in the way and I wrote it. Don't kill me, this is my first BagginShield. **

* * *

It was nearly sunset when the dwarves managed to get down the cliff that the eagles had dropped them on. After the past night's events, Bilbo managed to get the respect of the company. As they made their way down, he was on the reciving end of many pats on the back and words of praise. Gandalf was quite happy that the hobbit was finally fitting in with the company.

They found a place to rest and once there was plenty of firewood and the fire was roaring, the company settled down. Bombur started to make a stew of sorts while Gandalf and Oin treated Thorin's wounds. Fili and Kili sat down on either side of him. Bilbo wondered a bit. Thorin and the two brothers had always seemed close, but Bilbo couldn't figure out why. His thoughts were interrupted when Bofur handed Bilbo a steaming bowl of stew.

"Thanks," Bilbo took the bowl great fully and began to eat it. It wasn't bad, considering the fact that it was made from the only food that they could get on the road, and the only things that they managed to keep safe after the goblins.

"You alright laddie?" Bofur asked, sitting himself down beside Bilbo.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Bilbo replied "I'm sorry about what I said in the mountain cave. "

"It's alright, I understand, like I said, you're homesick. It's ok. Besides, you made up for it when you saved Thorin."

"It was nothing," Bilbo said modestly "It was just easiest for me to get off the tree and it was the right thing to do. It would be a bummer if Thorin died."

"Well, no matter what you call it, your actions gained quite a bit of respect from the rest of the company."

Bilbo couldn't really deny it, everyone was looking at him with a new found respect, Thorin included. He never thought he would get this far. The dwarf prince was rather admirable, if Bilbo did say so himself.

Thorin's eyes met Bilbo's and he realised that he'd been staring. Both of them quickly broke the awkward eye contact and looked away. Bilbo looked down at his soup, he felt his cheeks going red. Thorin looked to his nephews.

Both of the brothers saw the awkward eye contact and they way they both looked away at the same time. Fili also noticed Thorin going a bit pink in the ears, a sign of embarrassment for Thorin, as he was too majestic to blush. Kili was about to say something, when Balin came over and interrupted.

"Why don't you two let Thorin rest for a bit?" He suggested "Go on, get something to eat before Bombur eats it all." The brothers were in no hurry to leave their uncle's side, but Balin gave them a look and they both went to bother Bilbo instead.

"Hey Bilbo," Kili said, plopping himself down on Bilbo's other side with a bowl of stew.

"Hello Master Kili, Master Fili," Bilbo replied. Although Kili's voice was cheery, Bilbo could still hear the bit of concern he had. Bilbo hadn't see either of them worried like this before the goblin caves.

Fili sat himself down on his brother's other side. Bilbo could definitely see the concern on the older brother's face.

"Thorin will be all right," Bilbo assured them "Gandalf is helping him. And Gandalf is a wizard, he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, we know that," Kili sighed "It's just- you wouldn't understand."

"Thorin means a lot to us," Fili explained "He's our uncle and we feel bad that we couldn't defend him. Thank you for what you did."

Bilbo mentally scolded himself. How could he be so blind, it was obvious! It was true, there had been many signs that Bilbo had missed that Thorin, Fili and Kili had some deeper relationship. The little smile Thorin gave to them when he entered Bag End, the night he had reprimanded them for making jokes about orcs, the way Kili had tried to impress Thorin, the small responsibilities Thorin gave the brothers and even during the stone giant battle, (even though he had gotten their names mixed up).

The night went on, Bilbo caught Thorin stealing a glance once or twice and Thorin caught Bilbo doing the same, but other than that not much happened- until everyone else was asleep.

When it was Bilbo's watch, he snuck over to where Thorin was sleeping, or wasn't.

"I've been expecting you to come over," Thorin mumbled as Bilbo kneeled next to him.

"Have you now?" Bilbo smiled.

"Indeed, I have. I don't believed I thanked you properly."

"It's- oh-" Thorin silenced Bilbo with a passionate kiss. Bilbo was shocked at first, but then melted into the gesture.

Thorin broke the kiss. "If I had the energy to properly thank you, I would, but for now, that's the most thanks I can give you."

"Rest well," Bilbo whispered "My king."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, I was thinking about doing a collection of one shots based off your prompts. Read the description in my profile to get an idea of the fandoms and ships I'm in and leave a suggestion for a one shot in the review section (Nothing M rated, I can't write that sort of stuff) Please?**


End file.
